


Strictly Professional

by TheSkyIsGreen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsGreen/pseuds/TheSkyIsGreen
Summary: Lexa and Roan are perpetually broke roommates. When cash gets particularly tight they hatch a drunken plan to start doing cam work together. They're young, hot, smart, and even though one of them is gay-- what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

When Lexa hip checks the door open to her apartment, bike swung across her shoulder and sweaty from the four flights of stairs, she finds Roan at the kitchen table, his head in his hands and a stack of mail in front of him.

“Damn,” Lexa says as she drops her keys in the commemorative ashtray by the door, “what did we miss?”

Roan tosses his reading glasses on the table and runs his hands down his face looking tired-- too many late nights booking event spaces and wrangling interns for the rising star mayoral candidate that couldn't afford to pay his PR guy.

“Gas check bounced,” he says, “and now there's a late fee.”

Lexa unbuckles her helmet with a sigh and tosses it onto their street salvaged couch. She can't even remember whose check it was that they used to pay the gas bill-- it was just as likely that it was her shitty law office that had forgotten to put her stipend into her account on time again as it was for it to be Roan's empty bank account.

Roan leans back in his chair, his big frame looking almost comical in it's small confines.

“I'd ask Anya,” Lexa says, “but we still haven't paid her back for the last loan.”

“Any bites on the Craigslist?” Roan asks.

“You'd know if there were.”

Roan groans, “Why does no one want our shitty TV?”

“Do you think your mom would...?” Lexa asks, trailing off at the touchy subject.

“No.”

Lexa doesn’t push the subject. Instead she peels off her jacket and kicks off her shoes, nudging them with her socked feet until they are perfectly in line with each other and the wall-- the one bit of order in a falling apart apartment. Lexa heads in the direction of the kitchen before she remembers that there’s nothing worthwhile in there and makes a quick about-face to collapse onto the couch.

Roan grabs a handful of the bills and brings them over, shifting Lexa’s legs out of the way so he can sit down. Lexa kicks her legs back over him as soon as he settles. Roan startles a bit at the contact-- it's something Lexa never would have done when they first moved in together. It used to be like living with a feral cat-- she would prickle every time he entered the room, but over time she’d seemed to warm to him, if not to other men in general. Lexa reaches for their shared laptop so they can begin plugging things into the expense spreadsheet-- a document that’s become as hated as it is convoluted.

Lexa pushes the screen open and Roan startles under her feet.

“Wait, just a second--”

“Harder! Fuck, yes!--”

Lexa snaps the laptop closed like it bit her, the sounds of faux ecstasy from the model perfect couple fucking on screen lasting for a few brutally embarrassing seconds before the sound cuts out as well.

Lexa pulls her feet off Roan and tucks them under herself. Roan tries to smudge out a water ring on the coffee table.

Lexa clears her throat.

“Sorry about that,” Roan says, “I was just--”

“It’s fine,” Lexa says, not looking at him, “it’s your laptop too.”

“Yeah.”

The silence stretches.

“I am a little disappointed in your choice of material, however,” Lexa says evenly.

Roan’s eyebrows shoot up.

“It’s like the porn equivalent of fast food,” Lexa explains, “you just feel awful afterwards.”

\--

Three hours and a six pack of beer they can’t afford later, Roan is beet red and torn between laughing hysterically and pulling his shirt over his face as Lexa takes him through a tour of what she refers to as “organic, free range” pornography that gets steadily more ridiculous the more tipsy they get.

At some point Lexa crawled over his legs to get better access to the computer and now her front half is sprawled across his lap as her socked feet kick at the couch arm.

Roan begins to fiddle with the ends of Lexa's hair. She doesn't seem to notice.

Lexa clicks through to another site and a pop-up for live cam girls comes up. Lexa sighs in annoyance but before she can close out of the ad, Roan puts his hand over the touch pad, alcohol and inspiration striking like a lightning bolt.

“We could do that,” he says.

“What, make malware?” Lexa asks.

“No,” Roan says, setting down his beer with finality, “we could have a cam channel.”

Lexa shifts around so she can look up at him and give him her skeptical stare, “What?”

“Think about it,” Roan says, “we're both hot, we've got a webcam. And we're nobodies so who would care if we made some--” Roan blushes, “adult material.”

Lexa sits up and moves to the far side of the couch, tucking her feet underneath her and crossing her arms.

“Are you serious? You and me?”

“Yeah!” Roan says, “why not?”

“I'm gay, Roan.”

Roan blushes again but keeps going, “and you'd still be gay! It's not like we'd have to be attracted to each other or anything. Just perform for the camera.”

Lexa stares at him and Roan can feel himself sobering under her look.

“You're an idiot,” Lexa finally says, snagging the final beer and stalking off to her room.

Roan hears her door slam and groans, tossing himself back onto the couch and willing himself to pass out

\----

The next morning Roan wakes up on the couch with a fuzzy tongue and bad breath. Last night's conversation immediately comes back to him and Roan puts his hands over his face, thoroughly exhausted with himself.

He looks up when he hears the click of a door opening and watches as Lexa walks out of her room, laptop in hand and Roan's reading glasses on. Their prescription is similar enough that it's not uncommon for Lexa to borrow them when they're both at home, although it gives Roan a peculiar feeling he doesn't care to examine at the moment to see her in them.

She stops at the coffee table in front of him and puts the laptop down, swinging it around to face him. There's a PowerPoint presentation on the screen and the title reads “Cost-Benefit Analysis of Doing Cam Work.” the sidebar shows there's 62 slides.

\-----

Lexa takes on the technical, security, and payment aspects of their venture, while she assigns Roan the nebulous title of “creative director.”

For Roan that mostly means watching a lot of porn. It's a little disconcerting to watch without the goal of getting off, and certain things make Roan more embarrassed than aroused, and he takes note of those things: dirty talk is not a gift that everyone possesses, and for the most part should be kept generic. It's annoying as hell when the title doesn't match the material. Blurred faces look creepy. Man-scaping might be ridiculous but it really does make a better shot. Worst of all he actually sifts through what people comment, trying to find anything helpful in the cesspool. Roan is thoroughly sick of porn by the end of the week.

He does feel like he has a pretty good idea of what people want though, so when Lexa shows him her work at the end of the week he works up the nerve to suggest their first video.

“So, the title has to be eye catching, right?” He begins, running a hand through his hair, “and it should be novel. So, what I was thinking was something along the lines of--”

Roan takes a breath as Lexa stares at him.

“Lesbian gives her first handjob.”

Lexa's eyebrows go up, and he can see the slow flush creeping up her neck, but Lexa's expression remains impassive.

“That sounds--,”Lexa begins before clearing her throat, “like it could work.”

Roan nods and tries to ignore the way his dick begins to harden at the thought.

“So when do you want to do this?” Roan asks.

Lexa squares her shoulders, “No time like the present.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How do you want to do this?” Lexa asks, tilting the laptop so they both show up in the webcam. Even with the poor quality Roan can see he's pale as a ghost.

“I was going to ask you that, actually,” he says, trying to smile and immediately stopping when he sees what it looks like. He decides to keep his eyes off the laptop, but that means looking at Lexa.

She looks almost as nervous as he feels. A stranger might not notice her pallor, or the way she smooths her hands repetitively across her jeans, but living with Lexa over the past year has made him uniquely qualified to read her moods.

“Well, I guess we could get undressed,” Roan suggests with a forced shrug.

“For a handjob?” Lexa questions.

Roan clears his throat, “There's a lot of intense content out there and all things considered a handjob is pretty tame.”

Lexa nods curtly, and before Roan can say anything else she's pulling her shirt over her head, the muscles in her back rippling as the fabric musses her carefully braided hair before she tosses the shirt to the floor.

Roan spent a lot of time at the gym with Lexa-- it was where they met after all-- so he isn't a stranger to seeing her in somewhat revealing sportswear, but she'd never been undressing specifically for him.

Roan bit his tongue-- she wasn't undressing for him, she was undressing for the whole internet.

Regardless of who it was for, Lexa was stunning. Lean, muscled, and tan, she was strong, and a match for him. Her hair, free from its characteristic braids, falls down her back and chest, the brown all the richer against the paleness of her skin.

Roan is barely finished taking in the sight of Lexa without her shirt when she begins unhooking her bra, and it seems rude to stare, even if dragging his eyes away is an act of will that he has to help along by tugging his own shirt over his head to block the view.

When he tosses his shirt to join Lexa's on the floor, there's nowhere left to look but back at her. Lexa is sitting straight backed, her perfect posture seemingly unaffected by the flush that's running down her neck and chest, a blush that draws Roan's eyes down to her bare chest.

Her breasts suit her smaller frame, and Roan knows they would fit comfortably in the palms of his hands, his fingers aching with the desire to. Her skin is slightly paler here, and her small nipples are a light tan that Roan wants to taste.

Lexa clears her throat and Roan brings his gaze back up to her eyes.

“Can I touch?” Roan asks, and his voice sounds hoarse and quiet.

"For the video?" She asks, and for a moment Roan forgets what she means.

"Yeah," he manages after a moment.

Lexa hooks her hair behind her ear as she nods, “Yes.”

He shifts slightly closer to her on the couch, and Lexa’s eyes dart to the laptop, still making sure that they’re both in frame. He reaches out a hand to her and runs the edge of his fingers along the swell of her breast, watching as the skin turns to goosebumps under his touch. He cups her breast in his palm and runs a thumb gently over her nipple. Lexa makes a soft sound and her voice makes Roan’s cock throb. He continues to worry at her breast, pushing the pad of his thumb against her nipple until it hardens under his attention and catches it between his fingers.

Roan is so taken with touching her that when he notices that Lexa is shaking slightly and her eyes are shut tight he isn’t sure how long he has been fondling her.

“Hey,” Roan says, taking his hand away from her chest and placing it on her shoulder instead, “are you okay?”

Lexa shrugs off his hand and nods quickly before opening her eyes.

“We can stop if you want,” Roan offers, shifting to try to disguise his hard-on.

“No, it’s alright,” Lexa says, “If we can just go slow.”

“Sure,” Roan says, “Why don’t you try touching me?”

Lexa gamely runs her hand up his arm, but when she reaches his shoulder she catches his eyes and makes a face, “I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

Roan catches her hand in his own and presses it to his chest, moving it slowly and watching Lexa’s face as her fingers dance along his skin, the curious look she gets in her eyes as her fingers run through the hair on his chest, the skin that is rougher than her own, the firmness of the muscles there. He presses her palm over his heart so she can feel it.

“See?” He says, “Just as nervous as you.”

It’s an intimate moment, their eyes locked with her palm over the beat of his heart, and Lexa is the first to look away, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

“Pants next?” she asks, and Roan nods.

He kicks off his socks, but when he starts to take off his pants Lexa puts a hand on his knee.

“Wait,” Lexa says, and his hands freeze on his belt buckle, “maybe I should do that? Better for the video if I undress you?”

“Yeah,” Roan says, and he can feel his dick pressing against his jeans already, “you're probably right.”

Lexa swiftly and without looking at him, pulls down her own jeans, stepping out of them before she draws her underwear down as well, revealing a trimmed patch of dark hair curling between her legs. Roan has no time to examine her as she just as quickly folds her legs under her and reaches for his belt.

As Lexa turns her attention to him, Roan leans back, trying to exude the sort of confidence he’s seen in men about to receive the undivided attention of women that he’s seen in countless videos. It feels like a bad act, but he doubts most people watching their video will be paying him too much attention anyway.

Once she manages the button and unzips his jeans, Roan’s hard-on is obvious in his boxers, and Lexa’s eyes go wide for a moment before he can see her visibly school her expression again.

Lexa takes a deep breath and shifts off the couch, kneeling in front of him and sliding her hands down the sides of his pants to draw them down his legs. Roan’s erection springs free as she draws his boxers down, and Lexa’s hands stall for a moment as she stares at it and then looks up to him.

Seeing Lexa on her knees in front of his dick would have instantly made Roan hard if he wasn’t painfully stiff already.

Tentatively she reaches out to him, her fingers barely ghosting along the skin of his thigh, and Roan has to suppress a shiver at the soft touch. He hears Lexa take a deep breath as she wraps her hand around his cock. Roan can’t help the sigh as he feels the softness and warmth of her hand around him. 

“Wait,” Lexa says, pulling her hand away and Roan nearly groans with impatience, “this isn’t a good camera angle.”

They fuss for several minutes, shifting themselves and the laptop, experimenting with different angles and promising that they can fix it in post. Trying to puzzle their bodies together while naked, there’s a moment when both their hands are on each other, trying to tilt the other into the camera frame that almost breaks the awkward tension back down to manageable levels.

They both end up on the couch, facing each other, their bodies in profile to the camera. Roan has his legs open to Lexa, who is scooted forward on her knees between them. She shifts around uncomfortably until Roan grabs her ankle and pulls her leg over his own, letting her stretch out more comfortably, but also opening her up to him in a way that makes them both blush.

Roan can’t stop his eyes from flicking down to at the space between Lexa’s legs where her short, dark hair gives way to pink flesh. Roan drags his eyes back up to Lexa’s face and tries to give her an encouraging smile.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Lexa replies, “talk me through what you like?”

Roan’s erection is not as stiff as it was before all the busy work of production, and he decides to start Lexa slow.

“Just run your fingers over it for a minute, I’ll let you know when you hit something I like.”

Lexa sighs and squares her shoulders, reaching out towards his dick again like she’s about to snake a drain or something equally inconvenient.

Her long fingers trace across the edges of his dick, a light touch that makes his shoulders shiver. She runs her thumb up the underside of his cock and Roan closes his eyes when she strokes underneath the head.

“That’s good,” he says, “just keep exploring. Have you ever touched a cock before?”

Roan opens his eyes to Lexa shaking her head.

“No,” she says, and her brow furrows as she runs her thumb along the slit of his cock, precum smearing on her hand, “this is a novel experience.”

“It will go faster if I touch you too,” Roan says, and Lexa nods.

He reaches towards her chest, but Lexa knocks his hand away.

“Other hand-- don’t block the picture,” Lexa says, her voice a husky whisper and Roan loves the sound of it, despite the subject.

Mindful of the camera this time, Roan reaches for her again, running a thumb along her sharp collarbone and then down her breast, worrying her nipple again until it’s hard. His other hand her runs up and down her thigh, massaging circles into her muscle and lightly teasing her skin with his nails when he draws his hand back.

Lexa keeps slowly stroking his cock, her light touch turning into a firmer exploration of his skin and veins, her thumb continuing to come back to that place on the underside of his cock that makes Roan’s stomach jump.

He’s only half conscious of how his hand keeps drifting further up her thigh as he keeps up the methodical movement of stroking her skin, his thumb drifting closer to the curly hair between her legs, and what increasingly looks like a glistening of arousal. He massages her breast, experimenting with how firmly he can press his fingers into her flesh, rewarded with the way Lexa almost imperceptibly moves into his grip.

Lexa’s face and chest are flushed again, her mouth barely open and her breathing heavier. When Roan tweaks her nipple or his nails dig a little too hard into her thigh, she makes soft sounds under her breath, almost like whines. They make Roan want to dig his fingers into her so he can hear those noises properly.

Roan pulls his hand away from Lexa’s chest and wraps his hand around her own, pushing her fingers around his cock and helping her stroke it, guiding her tentative grip up and down. Her head is tipped down, and he can’t see her eyes, isn’t sure where she’s gone in her head, but the more he gives into the feeling of her hand on his skin the less he cares.

His fingers have found their way into the hair between her legs and he slides them lower, feeling the soft skin, coating his fingers in the wetness he finds there, feeling her fingers twitch around his cock as he explores her.

Their foreheads have come closer together, and he can feel the warmth of her ragged breath, his own breathing coming faster as he feels the edge approaching. Lexa wraps her other hand around the wrist that’s exploring her folds, stopping him from going further, even as her hips move ever so subtly into his touch.

He keeps her hand sliding rhythmically along his dick, his grip around her hand tightening, wrapping her fingers around himself more firmly, building the pressure and he can feel his thighs quivering.

He presses their lips together the moment he can feel his stomach leap up into his chest, his balls clenching and cum covering their hands, their chests.

Lexa’s mouth opens to him in surprise and he slides his tongue inside her, high on the feeling of his orgasm, every inch of his skin tingling.

He jerks away when her teeth catch his tongue.

“What the hell, Roan?” she asks, her eyes wide, her chest panting and covered in his cum.

“Sorry,” he says, and he feels like he’s at the bottom of a pool, watching his words rise out of himself, “I guess I got carried away.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should set some ground rules,” Lexa says, and she doesn't have to say so that doesn't happen again for Roan to fill in the blanks.

“Of course,” he says, picking up one of Lexa's legal pads as if taking notes will make this less weird.

They've both cleaned off-- Roan finding Lexa wiping the cum off her chest oddly fascinating, even though he knew it was a bad idea to stare-- and fully clothed. Lexa has a glass of ice water that's slowly condensating on the table. Normally she was religious about coasters, but it was another small sign of how irregular this day was. They're back at opposite ends of the couch, Lexa practically curled in her corner.

“So, first off, no kissing,” Lexa says.

Roan nods, not meeting her eyes as he scrawls the first rule and underlines it, “Got it.”

“No, um,” Lexa starts, pushing a hand through her mussed hair, “traditional sex.”

Roan's pencil hovers over the page, but he's unsure what to put.

“I mean, there's a lot of things we can do without you putting your dick in my vagina, right?” Lexa clarifies with a sigh.

“Oh!” Roan says, “yeah, sure, of course.”

He struggles for what to put on the page and settles for _No PIV._

“And this one is kind of--” Lexa looks away and frowns, “a strange request.”

“This is kind of a strange situation,” Roan says, offering a smile.

“I'm not interested in finishing.” Lexa says, “and I can fake it if that's what we think is best for the video, but I don't really want you to try to...make me cum.”

“Oh,” Roan says, and he can feel himself blushing even as there's a sinking in his stomach of something like hurt, “Sure, yeah, easier for me I guess.”

Roan immediately wants to stab the pencil into his own eye. No wonder he’s single if he’s implying that getting a woman off is some sort of chore.

“Do you have any hard boundaries?” Lexa asks, and Roan is grateful for the change of subject.

Roan thinks back on his week of porn research, and all the many acts he had sat through watching; all the vanilla makeouts to the extreme whipping, the costumes, the hot wax, the role play, and bdsm, and tries to think if there was anything in what he saw that he wouldn't want to do to Lexa, or have her do to him.

Roan shrugs, “I'm not super into shit.”

\--------------------------

Lexa takes care of the website, setting up the paywall and scheduling live camera time, figuring out banner ads and “advertising” their work. It’s a bit mystifying to Roan how she manages it, and he works in PR.

It leaves Roan with the task of editing their first video.

He watches it all the way through enough times that he knows the time stamps that are his favorite by heart-- a moment when he can hear Lexa gasp, a second where the light picks up the shine of cum on her chest, their kiss.

He feels guilty touching himself when he watches it, but it’s his sex tape too after all.

He likes the awkwardness of it-- the way Lexa’s body seems so shy around him, the discomfort and the tenderness. It doesn’t make good porn though, and he has to be ruthless in his cuts to create something that doesn’t stumble over itself-- fast and hot and polished.

He saves the original file in a folder of his old tax returns.

He sends the edited video to Lexa for approval. She sends back a one line affirmative email without downloading the file.

\-----------------------------

Now that they have a “teaser” for their work, they decide the next video will be live. Less chance of the footage being downloaded, easier to manage audience engagement, and quicker to solicit tips. It's the logical next step, but that doesn't mean Roan's mouth doesn't go dry at the thought.

They both decide to undress before the video starts, worrying that their inexperienced fumbling with jackets and pants might turn off initial viewers. Roan can tell they're both overcompensating in their discomfort-- they both steadily keep their eyes above shoulder level and share a lot of awkward eye contact.

"You should take your hair down," Roan suggests.

"I thought it might be better to have it out of the way," Lexa says, fingers twisted through the end of her braid.

Roan shakes his head, "You've got great hair. I'll make sure it's not blocking the view."

Lexa sighs and begins to unwind her braid, pulling her fingers through her hair to remove any snarls. Her hair, soft and wavy and loose, looks perfect to dig his fingers into.

Lexa starts to kneel down, but Roan stops her, hands at her shoulders and it's the first physical contact they've had for three days. It makes them both flinch.

"Hang on," he says, after a frozen moment, "let me get something for your knees.

Roan hurries out of the room and grabs the worn pillow from his bedroom. He lays it carefully on the floor in front of the couch before he sits down again.

Lexa smiles faintly and rolls her eyes, "you're a real gentleman."

"I try," Roan says, swallowing hard as he watches Lexa kneel down in front of him, fitting her body between his legs. She looks up from between his knees, her back straight, shoulders high, her hands palm down on her lap. She looks regal, except for the fact that she is on her knees for him.

Roan pushes Lexa's dark hair over her shoulder and tucks a loose wave behind her ear. They lock eyes for a moment before Lexa inclines her chin, a tiny nod off assent to begin. 

Roan presses the spacebar on their laptop, starting the stream. Large brick letters on the site advertise "Teaching a Lesbian to Give a Blowjob."

A stream of visitors start leaving messages, scrolling past on a sidebar where Lexa and Roan can read them.

_Cockmaster: finally!_

_Anon: teach that slut a lesson_

__

__

_Assman420: yoooooooo_

Roan and Lexa stare at the stream of comments coming in, both of them taken aback by how real it seems now that people are actually interacting with their "show."

The comments grow increasingly vile as they watch. Roan's knee bounces with nerves and Lexa chews at her lip.

"Are we really doing this?" Lexa asks under her breath, a frown deepening in her face at each crass comment that scrolls by.

Roan takes a deep breath and puts his hands on Lexa's bare shoulders again, pulling her body away from the computer.

"Just ignore it," Roan says, "focus on me."

He slides his hands from her shoulders down to her chest, cupping them in his hands and rolling his thumbs across her nipples in the way he already knows will get them hard.

Once they are he scoots forward on the couch, leans down, and presses his mouth to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucking.

Lexa gasps, and her hand flies to his head, digging her fingers into his hair. It's a difficult position for her, still on her knees and being pushed into a partial backbend by his attention to her chest, but Roan is gratified to see how flexible she is, how pliable. Roan enjoys the tug and dull pain of her nails against his scalp as he continues to run his tongue across her nipples, lightly teasing before sucking with increasing intensity.

Lexa squirms in her place on the floor, and Roan can hear a high whine from her with every few breaths she takes. He smiles into his kisses to her breast, Lexa jerking at the unfamiliar sensation of his beard against her so sensitive skin.

He digs his teeth into her skin a little too hard, intent on leaving a mark this time, and Lexa jerks his head away with both her hands tangled in his hair.

"Enough of that," she says, and her cheeks are pink, "let's just do this."

Roan tries not to smile. Lexa crosses her arms across her breasts and stares at his dick. She looks frustrated to Roan, maybe even a bit embarrassed.

"Just tell me how to start," she says, her voice prickly.

"You don't need to worry. I'll let you know what to do. And people like to see you struggle with it a bit anyway," he explains in a quiet voice that he hopes doesn't carry over the microphone, "the inexperience is part of the appeal."

"That's kind of fucked up," Lexa grumbles.

"We'll start slow," he says, trying to sound reassuring, "I'll talk you through it."

Lexa glances at the comment stream again, winces, and turns back to Roan with a nod.

"Let's get it over with, then," she says.

Roan nods and tries to put their audience out of his mind as he looks at Lexa, finally letting his eyes run across her freely.

She's as gorgeous as she was three days ago and despite the tension of the situation, he can barely contain the giddy feeling in his chest as he gets to take in curves and angles and skin he never thought he'd have access to.

Lexa's gaze seems focused on a point to the left of his knee, an attempt at indifference that doesn't quite hold up with the way her skin goosebumps under his gaze.

Roan puts a hand under her chin, pulling her gaze towards his face. Her eyes meet his and he doesn't know how to read the emotion, or lack thereof, he sees there, but it doesn't matter. For now, she's his.

Roan runs his thumb along her lower lip and then slides it between her teeth, pinning her tongue down.

"Open," he says, working to keep his voice low, to keep the command out of it.

He can feel Lexa's warm breath on his hand as she complies, and he slides two fingers into her mouth.

She squirms slightly and Roan places his other hand on the side of her neck, part comfort and part control.

"Relax," he says, as he pushes his fingers across her tongue and towards the back of her throat.

He feels her tongue pressing against his fingers, trying to push him away, but he keeps going until she gags and grabs his wrist.

"It's okay," he says, "you're doing fine. You just have to practice opening your throat."

Lexa closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths, his fingers bobbing against her tongue as she breathes. Slowly her grip on his wrist loosens and he continues to push his fingers back.

He holds them there for several seconds, long enough for Lexa's eyes to tear up as she struggles not to retch around the intrusion.

"Good," he says, pulling his fingers back, "really good."

Lexa gives him a shaky smile at the praise and Roan's cock stirs at the eagerness to please.

"Ready for the real thing?" he asks.

Lexa shifts her knees and rolls her neck before nodding.

Roan runs his hand along his cock, lazily jerking it with the Lexa's saliva coating his fingers. Lexa scoots forward.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," he instructs.

Lexa's shoulders tense up, but she does as she's asked, her tongue poking out tentatively. When he places the head of his cock on her outstretched tongue, her eyes narrow and her hands clench in her lap.

Roan let's her adjust, lightly resting his cock on her tongue, letting his breathing and natural shift of his body bounce it slightly against her.

"I'm going to push it in now, just the head," he says, leaning forward and feeding his cock into her mouth, "let your tongue move across it."

Her tongue strokes along the underside of his cock, awkward and unsure, but the feeling of it makes his head buzz.

"You doing okay?" he asks, aching to roll his hips forward and push the rest of himself inside her mouth.

Lexa nods, a look of concentration on her face.

"I'm going deeper, then," Roan says, "just keep your throat relaxed."

He pushes further in, Lexa's tongue trying to push the intrusion back at first before she relaxes and lets the head of his cock slide deeper into her mouth. Her teeth skim across his skin and it makes Roan shiver.

"Careful of your teeth, please," he says, enjoying the sensation but wary of her inexperience.

Lexa tries to nod again, but quickly stops herself, opening her mouth wider in response instead.

"Try sucking," Roan says, backing out of her mouth an inch and pushing back in, trying to get her used to the sensation of being mouth fucked.

Lexa's breathing starts to get faster and she closes her eyes, and Roan can tell she's about to panic.

"It's okay," he coaxes, running his fingers through her hair gently and repetitively, "take deep breaths. You're okay."

Lexa's brow furrows as she tries her best to calm herself down, nostrils flaring as she takes deep, stuttering breathes.

"I'm going to start moving faster," he warns.

He picks up the pace slightly, trying to rein himself in from pushing too deep, but struggling not to. Her mouth only seems to get warmer and wetter the more he uses her, and the more unravelled she looks the harder his dick becomes.

She braces her hands against his knees, and her knuckles go white against him when his cock triggers her gag reflex.

"All the way in now," he says, half warning and half encouragement as he angles her head back and pushes his cock insistently down her throat.

He slowly pushes all the way in, enraptured with the look and feel of his dick disappearing inch after inch into Lexa's wide stretched mouth.

He palms her neck, feeling the bulge of his cock in her throat against his hand. He both sees and feels her throat convulse around him as she struggles.

He holds there, as deep into her as he can push, making her throat open and accommodate him.

It feels like all the blood in his body has drained to his groin, he's almost lightheaded with the pleasure.

He slides a hand through her hair, catching locks of it between his fingers to control her motion. Moving her mouth along his cock is much less effort, and lets him thrust as deep as he wants. He builds up a steady pace, making her follow his movements, serve his pleasure. 

He lets her up to breathe for a moment and Lexa gasps for air, saliva making her lips shine.

"Too much," she manages, her voice already roughened and strained.

Roan shakes his head, "you're doing fine."

He hooks his thumb into her mouth again, pulling her jaw open and sliding his dick back inside her.

She closes her eyes and a tear escapes her lashes, running a line down to the corner of her mouth, mixing with the drool already there.

He taps at her cheek with an open palm, a little sharper than he means to.

"Keep your eyes open," he says.

She obeys with a startled look at his touch, her eyes wide and wet and beautiful.

It makes a sordid sound, him using her, her mouth gaping, the sound of saliva, his flesh pistoning against her tongue, the small noises of struggle she makes. The sound and feeling goes on and on, the pleasure from his cock making the whole rest of his body warm and thrum with his quickening heart rate.

Roan feels himself getting close and his control starts to slip. His fingers tighten in Lexa's hair as he begins to shove into her spasming throat harder and deeper, chasing after the sweet edge that her warm mouth and wet tongue has sent him hurtling towards.

He feels her briefly struggle under his hand and her nails dig into his knees, but he barely registers it, all sensation narrowing to his cock plunging down her throat.

"Come on," he growls, urging himself forward, grinding Lexa's face into the wiry scruff of hair around his cock.

Lexa moans low in her throat, and it's the feel of that sound as much as hearing it that pushes Roan over the edge, coming with a sharp groan that's almost a shout as he pours cum into Lexa.

His orgasm lasts deliciously long, his hips jerking sporadically and his head thrown back, fingers clenching and unclenching in Lexa's hair.

Lexa's throat constricts around him as she struggles to swallow, her fingers now leaving bloody gouges in his knees.

He pulls back just enough that the last streams of his cum cover her tongue, giving her the bitter after taste of his pleasure.

Lexa makes a face at the taste. Her eyes are watering, more tears having run down her cheeks, her face flushed and wet.

"Show them," he says, voice hoarse and pushing her towards the camera. She is unsteady on her knees and he has to balance her with a hand on her shoulder, fingers digging into the skin.

Lexa's chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and there's a glazed look in her eyes like she's still lightheaded.

Roan watches the text scroll as the tips come in.

_20 bucks if you swallow_

_same_

_20 from me too_

She's turned away from him now, but Roan can still see how Lexa's faces colors a deeper red on the screen. She closes her mouth and Roan places a hand around her neck so he can feel her swallow, throat pushing against his palm. She opens her mouth again to show that it's empty and $120 jumps into their tip jar over the next ten seconds.

"Good girl," he says, stroking her cheek.

She shivers at his words, and leans into his touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa is even quieter than usual the next few days, but when she does speak her voice is hoarse. The sound of it, knowing his cock did that to her, nearly makes Roan hard every time he hears her speak.

The money they made pays a third of their rent, and for the first time in six months Roan is actually able to pay more than the bare minimum on his student loans and credit card. It’s a nice windfall, but it’s not  _ enough,  _ only just enough to whet the appetite of what they  _ could _ make.

At least, that’s what Roan tells himself when he thinks about what their next video could be of. It’s the easy money that’s the temptation, not the way Lexa’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock, or the way her skin was soft and slick with sweat under his hands. It was the convenience of the extra cash, not the way her green eyes flicked up at him under wet lashes. Roan finds himself revisiting the memories of his time with Lexa over and over again, slipping into thoughts of her at work and at the gym so often he has to physically shake himself out of his fantasies of her.

He also revisits his memories of those encounters through the recording he’d made. He has to do an impressive amount of moral gymnastics to stave off his guilty thoughts about it-- they had live streamed for the express purpose of making it harder to create recorded video of their trysts. But this wasn’t the same. He had kept it for research. To see what they needed to do better. To watch her go down on him again and again until his cock felt so painfully hard he could feel the pressure to cum at the back of his head.

He watches the video and every time he comes with his hand around his cock, wishing it was her throat wrapped around him instead, he tells himself it will be the last. 

It never is.

 

* * *

 

 

They've set up a shared calendar for when they're both available to do a new video, and there is even a countdown timer on their website. 

When he wakes up the day of their next "appointment" he feels positively giddy.

He makes them both breakfast, splurges on avocado toast and fresh squeezed orange juice, sets the card table up for their meal even.

Lexa eyes it all quizzically but sits down and eats breakfast anyway. She thanks him afterwards.

"Of course," he says with an easy smile, and he thinks about the way her body will be paying him back this afternoon.

 

* * *

 

 

He pushes her thighs open, noticing and hardening as he watches Lexa's throat bob nervously, even as her eyes are trained on the ceiling.

He runs his thumb just barely along the edges of her cunt lips, her thighs twitching and jumping at the contact.

She's pretty and soft and vulnerable between her legs and he feels his heart beat at the base of his dick.

"Okay," he says, "just going to get you wet first."

Lexa's eyes widen in surprise-- they hadn't discussed this-- but before she says anything he's ducked his head between her legs and run the flat of his tongue across her cunt.

"Fuck," she says as her hips jerk up and away, "What are you doing R--"

He lunges forward to clap a hand over her mouth before she finishes saying his very distinctive real name for the entire internet to hear.

"I don't want to hurt you if you aren't wet," he explains, feigning earnestness, "going down on you wasn't on your no list, was it?"

He already knows the answer, but he watches for the slow shake of her head anyway. He pulls his hand away from her mouth, dragging his thumb along her lower lip in a way that could almost be accidental.

Lexa takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Okay?" Roan asks.

Lexa nods and when she speaks her voice has a hint of strain to it, "Go ahead."

He settles back between her legs, and runs his open palms up and down her thighs, watching goosebumps form. Lexa's stomach muscles tense at the touch, and he watches as she takes more deep breaths, visibly readying herself before she lets her thighs fall open wider to give him access.

He takes more time to look at her, to appreciate her carefully trimmed hair, the shades of pink that color her, the way the saliva from his tongue has made her skin begin to glisten.

He runs his thumbs along her again, pulling open her lips and watching as her hole twitches and clenches around nothing, like it's waiting for him. He massages the flesh around her lips with the pads of his fingers, the skin darkening as blood starts to be pulled to his attentions.

Lexa shifts and her green eyes open, "Are you going to--  _ oh, fuck! _ "

Her head drops back and her eyes close tight as his tongue finds her again. He keeps his tongue flat, licking wide stripes across her whole cunt, trying to get as much of her wet and stimulated as he can. When he feels she's sufficiently coated he ends each lick with special attention to her clit, flicking his tongue against it on every pass. He can hear her breathing quickening, and he smiles against her as he hears hints of a whine in her closely guarded voice. She begins to produce her own wetness, and Roan feels his dick harden at the thought of his tongue bringing Lexa reluctant pleasure. Her own arousal has a pleasurable tang that hits his tongue just right, making his jaw ache with want and his mouth push against her with more fervor.

He pulls back after a moment, her wetness still covering his chin, coating his beard in her scent.

“You taste good,” he says, running his tongue along his lower lip and finding her taste still there.

Lexa’s hips buck, just once, as her face and chest color with a blush.

“Shut up,” she manages to say, and he smiles and ducks his head back down between her thighs.

That first cautious movement of her hips seems to have broken the dam, and Lexa starts to push up into his mouth, gently at first but with growing intensity, perhaps even desperation.

He slides his hands underneath her thighs and pulls her up to meet his mouth, pushing his tongue inside her as deeply as he can.

Her legs clench around his head and in between driving his tongue inside her he nips at her skin, every graze of his teeth making Lexa's thighs clamp tighter around him.

It takes some strength-- both physically to pull against her vice like thighs, and mentally to tear himself away-- but eventually he pulls his mouth away from her wet pussy.

Lexa makes a sound that can only be classified as a growl, but says nothing at his absence, though her fists are white knuckled.

Her cunt still twitches and her hole still flexes, seemingly begging him to finish the job. The inside of her thighs is red and roughened by his beard. Roan feels a deep sense of pleasure at her being marked this intimately by a man's touch.

Her legs are shaking under his hands and she's thrown her arm over her eyes, her teeth biting into her lower lip just visible.

"Don't hide your face," he reminds her, running his thumbs in what he hopes are calming circles in the divot between her thighs and lightly furred mound.

Lexa puts her arm down with a whine and what looks like tremendous effort. Her eyes are still shut tight and there is sweat at her temples, curling the fine hair around her ears, her face flushed.

"You're doing so good," he says, and he kisses her thigh.

" _ Well _ ," she grumbles, twitching away from his lips, but Roan sees how her cunt clenches down at the praise, "I'm doing  _ well _ you illiterate."

"I'm glad you're still so in control," he says, letting his whiskers tickle her skin as he talks, "must mean you're ready for this."

He gives her pussy one last long lick and then pushes two fingers inside of her.

Lexa's hips buck, and the muscles in her stomach ripple. Her body is so  _ strong _ and yet she's laid out so open, so helpless to him.

Her cunt contracts around his fingers, hardly letting him move inside her. Roan savors the feeling, having a hard time not imagining how this tightness would feel around his dick. He twists his fingers in her, slowly working to drive them deeper inside her, past the wet walls of her tight cunt.

Each time he pulls his fingers out he pushes them further back inside her, slow but insistent. Eventually his fingers are fully buried in her, and he can just feel the silky circle of her cervix at the tip of his reach.

He lets the pads of his fingers press up against her walls as he explores her, looking for that elusive spot inside her that will drive her to distraction.

He feels the difference in texture at the same moment that Lexa reacts-- something that isn't quite a word tumbling out of her mouth, with a high breathy whine at the end. It's the most feminine sound Roan has ever heard her make. His cock almost hurts with how much he wants to fuck her.

He takes several long moments to collect himself before he starts moving in her again. Now that he knows where to focus his attention he practically attacks that spot, pushing his fingers in as deep as they can go and then keeping the pressure against her upper walls as he pulls out, relishing how Lexa's body responds at every pass.

Her body begins to move in ways that are almost antithetical to Lexa-- loose and uncontrolled rolling movements of her hips, her thighs flexing, her head tossed to the side.

"Gorgeous," he says, and Lexa's mouth falls open with a quiet moan, her lips wet and soft looking.

"Three fingers now," he says, partially to warn her and partly to let their audience follow along.

It's a tight fit, working a third finger into her, but Roan is delighted with how small she is, how seemingly delicate the fierce Lexa really is.

She stiffens under the intrusion, and Roan watches her face to gauge her reaction. Her jaw is set tight and when he begins to move she hisses through her teeth and starts to wriggle away from him. He places his other palm flat against her tense stomach to hold her in place.

"Come on now, you've been doing so well," he coaxes as he pumps his fingers in and out of her, "you can be nice and still for me."

Her body loosens fractionally and she makes low noises in her throat each time his fingers thrust into her, widening her with every pass. Roan gets lost in the sensation of her warmth clenched around him and the half hum, half moan she makes every time he moves.

Despite her difficulty with his large fingers, Roan can feel her opening up to him, her cunt still rhythmically clenching around him but allowing him space to fuck into her with more depth and force. Her wetness is slick on his fingers, soaking into his palm and sliding all the way down to his wrist. He thinks about having her lick his fingers clean and has to suppress his own moan of want. His cock is so hard it feels like it's throbbing to his heart beat, every inadvertent touch to it making his nerves jangle.

Lexa looks as undone as he's ever seen her; her back arches off the couch, her breath is coming in harsh pants, her hands reflexively grasping at nothing, her thighs a constant tremble. Roan wants to push her over the edge-- he can't resist the urge to try.

Still holding her in place with a heavy hand on her stomach, Roan dips his face back down between her legs and let's his tongue find her clit again.

"Oh,  _ god _ , please," Lexa gasps, and Roan isn't sure if she's begging for more or to stop. He works his tongue mercilessly across her either way.

Roan has fucked plenty of women before, and he can guess the signs of when they're close-- Lexa is telegraphing every signal that she's about to lose herself around his pumping fingers and persistent tongue. Lexa's cunt is all but spasming around his fingers, her whines have turned to sharp, fast moans, and her muscles are so tense he can see them cording along her arms and neck.

Just as he senses she's about to tip over the edge, Lexa's hands claw into his hair, yanking him painfully away from her. She's clenched vice like around his fingers, but she lifts her hips up and shoves herself back with her feet, his fingers pulling free of her, the loss of warmth and wetness sudden and startling to Roan.

Lexa takes a very visible beat to compose herself and then she tosses her head from side to side and throws her arm dramatically over her face.

"Oh, yes," she says, her voice pitched an octave higher than usual, her cadence stilted, "that's  _ so _ good!"

Roan just stares at her, trying to parse if she's making a joke or is actually seriously trying to pass this off.

She wiggles around a bit more as Roan turns to the laptop, the viewers similarly unimpressed.

_ Fake _

_ Are you serious _

_ Hahaha! That was oscar worthy! _

_ Fuuuuuck that _

Roan snaps the laptop closed, and Lexa immediately draws her legs up to her chest, her shoulders shivering, her eyes avoiding him.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?"

 

* * *

 

"When you said you didn't want to cum, I thought that meant you could convincingly fake it!" Roan says.

"I thought I could too," Lexa replies, her tone tight, "obviously I was incorrect."

Roan rolls his eyes.

Lexa has pulled on his sweater, having reflexively grabbed the closest thing to cover herself with, and Roan has an afghan thrown over his still painfully hard erection. She has shifted to the end of the couch to put as much space between them as possible. The silence hangs in the room that still smells like sex.

"I'll practice," Lexa says finally.

He imagines she's trying to sound arch and final, but the way she looks curled up and swallowed by his sweater just makes her seem grumpy and petulant. Roan finds it weirdly charming.

Roan smiles and Lexa scowls back at him.

He shakes his head and keeps smiling, "I don't think any amount of practice is going to improve what I just saw. But I think I can help."

 


End file.
